mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Vellath
"I'm a mercenary by trade, even though the Colony is a peaceful nation, there is still need for some hired arms. I mainly get jobs to go after the common bandits and criminals, but I do get jobs to go after some bigger prey, like necromancers and others. It's a serious job, but pays in serious coin." Background Vellath was born in the city of Okarthel, the capital city of the Colony. He was the only son of the Ulorin family, a family of nobles, his father was a fire dragon named Hirliith, and his mother was a water dragon named Korsorath, which meant he was born without wings, but with dark blue scales and stripes. He grew up in the underground city of Okarthel, and was raised to believe in the traditional religion and of the colony, the religion of the dragon gods of old, and unlike many dragons, a religion he still believes in to this day. Vellath was also an only child, growing up without siblings. However also growing up, his father was lazy, stubborn, and uncaring for those around him, even the servants were entering and leaving left and right. However, Vellath wasn't brought up to be spoiled, he received tutoring and lessons in combat, Hiriith wanted his son to be as strong and fearsome as those before him, he wanted him to be the instrument of the Ulorin family. However during Vellath's childhood, Hiriith and Korsorath became very distant, their marriage was already a arranged one between noble families, but Hiriith changed, becoming even more undesirable, and one day when Vellath was a teenager, she left, vanished, running away. However, she loved her son, so the night before she left, she wrote Vellath a note, one which he didn't find until a few days later. It told of her departure, but also spoke of leads where to find her. She said in writing she was heading to a different country, and he was welcomed to search for her as long as he was not affiliated with his father's motives. He stayed in Okarthel for years after she left, while many dragons enjoyed leaving and traveling to distant lands, Vellath was unsure, a bit nervous about what could be outside of the colony, and would become a mercenary for hire, since the Colony was a peaceful nation and no real opportunity for military service was around. However, soon it all caught up to him, he wanted to find his mother, so for the first time in his life, he stepped out of the border, and made his way to Heaton. He has came back to the Colony, but since then, he was also went to a few other places, the experience was weird for him, being use to be surrounded by those like him all his life, being in a human dominated Heaton and at first unsettling, since he heard the stories of the horrors committed by the Humans during the the wars of old, however, he was able to get over his unsentimental and nervousness in due time. He still lives in Okarthel and owns a small house, having moved out of his father's boot, but he sometimes he ventures away, wondering if he'll find his mother, or the trip being wasted. Affiliations Vellath is a mercenary, however, he is loyal to The Colony, the Dragon Queen, and the Council, and even though the colony is peaceful, if the Colony were to enter war, Vellath would be one of the first to sign up no matter the danger or greatness of the enemy. For now however, he is also loyal to the coin, and his services can be hired by those willing to pay, however he would never accept a job against his people, he possibly would be willing to work against others though, if the coin is good enough. Weapons/Info Sword and Shield: ''Vellath most commonly uses the sword and shield, because he found it best suited for him during his lessons, instead of duel wielding or using two handed weapons. He is highly skilled is swordmenship.'' Light and Heavy Armor: ''Vellath on his travels goes light, wearing light armor. However, if he's at home and doing local jobs, he'll likely be wearing his heavy armor.'' Healing Magic: ''Vellath's mother was a big magic user, and use to teach magic herself. She thought it would be a good idea to teach her son a few tricks, mainly in the art of healing in case potions are not available. Vellath can heal himself or heal others.'' Archery: ''Vellath is no ranger, or heavily skilled in archery, but he can handle the bow if need be, and often times carries and longbow. '' Category:People